runescapefandomcom_lt-20200216-history
Guthix
Guthix yra balance (pusiausvyros) dievas. Guthix neturi jokios lyties, todėl yra belytis. Nors ”Guthix“ nėra jo tikrasis vardas, bet tai vardas, dažniausiai su juo susijęs. Jis neturi jokio kito tikslo, tik užtikrinti pusiausvyrą pasaulyje. Dažnai Guthix yra nurodomas kaip „jis“ - ar tai nurodytų jo draugai ar priešai. Tai tiesiog yra dėl ’patogumo‘, bet vis dėlto sukelia šiek tiek neaiškumo. Nors ir Guthix iš šalies atrodo vyras, jis iš tikrųjų yra belytis. Jis nėra nei geras, nei blogas, nei neutralus. Apie Guthix yra susidariusi klaidinga nuomonė, jog jis yra taikos ir/arba ramybės dievas. Tai yra netiesa, jis tiesiog yra pusiausvyros dievas, o pusiausvyra nebūtinai gali reikšti taiką - tai įrodo Void Knights (Tuštumos Riteriai). Pasak Guthix, „Aš negaliu kalbėti už kitas šio pasaulio dievybes, bet iš manęs Tu gauni tik vidinį pasitenkinimą, kada Tavo tikslas būna teisingas, tad pusiausvyra bus patenkinta Tavo sprendimu.“ - tai reiškia, kad jis nesuteikia savo garbintojams jokių specialių prayers (maldų) mainais už jo garbinimą, skirtingai nuo kai kurių kitų dievų, tokių kaip Saradomin (pvz. paprastosios maldos), Seren (Crystal equipment (Krištolo įranga)) ir Zaros (pvz. Ancient Magicks (Senovės burtai) ir Ancient curses (Senovės prakeiksmai)). thumb|Guthix statula, parodyta house chapel (namo koplyčioje). Nors ir belytis, jis čia vyro formoje Aprašymas ir galios thumb|180px|Guthix, kaip matomas [[God Letters (Dievų Laiškuose)]] Guthix dažniausiai Dievų Laiškuose vaizduojamas kaip plūduriuojanti plaukuota kaukolė, tačiau jis yra shapeshifter (išvaizdos pakeitėjas) ir gali įgauti pavidalą tokį, kokio trokšta. Guthix buvo pasivertęs drugeliu, kai atvyko į Gielinor ir, atsikrausčius pirmiesiems žmonėms, jis pasirodė jiems žmogaus pavidalu. Kaip nurodyta Dievų Laiškuose, Guthix neturi jokio realaus dievo simbolio, bet žmonės, norėdami išreikšti savo pamaldumą jam, simboliu laiko Tear of Guthix (Guthix Ašarą). Regis, turėdamas daugiau pirminės galios negu daugelis kitų žinomų dievų, Guthix kartą teigė: „Aš egzistuoju, nes privalau; jeigu neegzistuočiau, tada būčiau atkurtas iš naujo, nes visata visame kame reikalauja pusiausvyros.“ Guthix pagal galią viršesnis net už Grim Reaper (Giltinę), kuris gali kontroliuoti gyvybę ir mirtį Gielinor‘e bei gretimose dimensijose, tokiose kaip Zanaris. Guthix taip pat sugeba atverti nuolatinius tarpdimensinius vartus tarp dviejų skirtingų egzistencinių erdvių, pro kuriuos gali keliauti ištisos rasės, užkerėti plieninius ašmenis, tampančius specialiai veiksmingais ginklais prieš demoniškas būtybes (Silverlight), o jo ašaros atgaivino nužudytą urvų gobliną Zanik. Tačiau, nors ir atsakingas už žmonių atvykimą į Gielinor, Laura teigia, kad jis „nori atkreipti dėmesį“, jog jų nesukūrė. Dievų Laiškuose Guthix teigė galįs pakreipti ateities įvykius tokia linkme, kokia panorėtų, bet taip pat priduria, jog to nedarantis, nes šitoks veiksmas galėtų sutrikdyti natūralią pusiausvyrą. Guthix miega planetų vidury, o jo šūkis yra „Balance is Power“ („Pusiausvyra yra Jėga“). Geras pavyzdys, kada šis šūkis ištariamas žaidime yra Castle Wars (Pilies Karuose) ir Soul Wars (Sielų Karuose), kuomet žaidėjas pasirenka Guthix portalą - kai taip atsitinka, jis prisijungia prie mažiausiai žaidėjų turinčios pusės ir veiksmingai išlygina komandas, o tada pasako: „Balance is Power“. Per Meeting History (Susitinkant Istoriją) įmanoma examine (ištyrinėti) Guthix‘ą - tekstas yra: „The god of balance.“ („Pusiausvyros dievas.“) „Vieneri pilni šios planetos metai yra lygūs vienam mano širdies dūžiui, nors palyginimas yra klaidingas, nes aš neturiu širdies bei nekvėpuoju. Mano yra svarstyklės planetų, šokančių ir besisukančių kosmose, žemynų, besiplečiančių bei susitraukiančių, ir augančių kalnų. Kaip Tu gali įsivaizduoti, man sunku tiksliai išmatuoti laiką ant mažesnių svarstyklių nei šios.“ — Guthix „Tavo prielaida yra maždaug teisinga, kilnusis filosofe; dauguma dievų negali išbūti ilgai erdvėje, kurioje jų buvimas nepageidaujamas. Tiesiog dievo vardo ištarimas nesuteikia jiems pakankamai galios įžengti į šią erdvę, tad su pasekėjais jie išlieka. Tačiau aš nesu kaip daugelis dievų; mano galios yra traukiamos iš žemės, iš jūrų, iš augalų ir medžių, iš pačių gyvybės esencijų, kurios gyvena čia. Štai kodėl aš nesiekiu nei gauti nei reikalauju ištikimybės iš mano pasekėjų, nes mano galia ne iš tikėjimo, o iš gyvybės. Vienintelis dalykas, galintis sutrikdyti mano galias, būtų visos gyvybės išnykimas šioje karalystėje, tokiu atveju aš būčiau priverstas palikti šią karalystę ir ieškoti kitos. Aš niekada neleisčiau tokiam pasibjaurėjimui prieš pusiausvyrą čia atsirasti.“ — Guthix „Žinau, kad daugeliui mirtingųjų miegas esąs kaip neveiklumo laikotarpis, bet tai man nėra tiesa. Galbūt žodis miegas buvo mano netikslumas; kiek Tu mane žinai, man mirtingųjų kalba yra problematiška lygiai taip pat, kaip Tau suprasti vėjo kuždesį ar smėlio dainas būtų sunku. Mano miegas buvo miegas vikšro, kada jis tampa drugeliu, arba miegas gilių, kuomet jos svajoja apie ąžuolus. Tai visiškai išblaškė mano dėmesį, kai aš kaupiau ir telkiau savo galias pasiruošimui. Mano poilsis buvo ne dėl sąmoningumo trūkumo, bet dėl susikaupimo - tokio didžiulio, kad teko pašalinti bet kokią mano paties veiklą.“ — Guthix Istorija Guthix atrado ”tuščią plokštumą“ kartu su Stone of Jas (Jas Akmeniu), kurie buvo Elder gods (Vyresniųjų dievų) rezultatai. Taip prasidėjo First Age (Pirmasis amžius). Guthix pradėjo formuoti šalį ir naudojo Jas Akmenį runų gaminimui. Jis taip pat sutvėrė kelias rūšis, pvz. myriad, o tuo tarpu atvedė kitas rūšis iš kitų karalysčių, pvz. humans (žmones). Panašiu metu jis irgi sukūrė amžinos žiemos Land of Snow (Sniego Šalį), kuri pasiekiama portalais iš kitų pasaulių, vienas iš jų yra Gielinor‘e. Po pasaulio suformavimo pagal savo skonį į tai, kas dabar yra Gielinor ir kitoms rasėms jau apgyvendinus šią šalį, Guthix išvyko į gilų ”miegą“, prieš tai paslėpęs mitinį Jas Akmenį. Taip prasidėjo Second Age (Antrasis amžius). Guthix norėjo palikti ką nors Akmens saugojimui, tad pasirinko žmogų ir stipriai jį įgaliojo. Šis įgaliotas žmogus buvo Balance Elemental, su kuriuo kaunamasi quest‘e While Guthix Sleeps (Kol Guthix Miega) kaip su tikruoju finaliniu bosu. Po jo mirties, jis išsilaisvino nuo savo misijos. Balance Elemental amžius neprileido Lucien‘o, bet po jo mirties, Lucien pasirodė. Žinios apie Guthix buvimą kažkaip pradingo - matyt, nė vienas iš kitų dievų nežinojo, kad jis egzistavo. Pagal Saradomin jo God Letters (Dievų Laiškuose), niekas iš Gielinor dievybių nepažinojo Guthix‘o iki tol, kol jis jų neištrėmė. Net Seren, kuri jau buvo Pirmąjame amžiuje, nepaminėjo Guthix‘o kitiems dievams. thumb|Kolona su Guthix atvaizdu „Armies of Gielinor“ žaidime. Atkreipkite dėmesį į simbolius kolonos viršuje bei apačioje - galbūt tai jo tikrasis senovinis simbolis? Kai Guthix pabudo, jis pamatė Saradomin ir Zamorak, beveik besunaikinančius savo God Wars (Dievų Karais) žemes, kurias jis suformavo, kartu su ne mažiau kaip dvidešimčia kitų dievybių, įžengusių į Gielinor pasaulį kol jis miegojo. Norėdamas nutraukti karus, Guthix uždraudė kitiems dievams kištis į RuneScape pasaulį („Gielinor„ buvo pakeistas RuneScape vardu), išskyrus per savo pasekėjus, išleido galingai įpareigojančius Edicts of Guthix (Guthix Įsakymus) ir pareiškė, jog visi karai privalo vykti God Realm (Dievų Karalystėje). Guthix, didžiai nuliūdęs dėl pasaulio, kurį suformavo ir taip mylėjo, nusileido atgal į miegą, bet prieš tai stabdelėjo, kad apžvelgtų nusiaubtą Gielinor valstybę, ir apsiverkė. Pamatęs, kad jo ašaros prisotino akmenis šalimais magiškomis savybėmis, jis paskyrė Juna, kad juos saugotų ir nuspręstų, kas verti įžengti. thumb|left|Saradomin, Guthix ir Zamorak yra žiūrovai [[Mime|Mime random event (Asitiktiniame Mimo įvykyje) ]] Religija thumb|Guthix (su žaliais rūbais dešinėje), matomas [[Meeting History (Susitinkant Istoriją)]] Guthix yra pusiausvyros dievas, o tai reiškia, kad jis nebūna palankesnis nei vienam, nei kitam dievui, nors daug Guthix žaidėjų pasekėjų linkę palaikyti kelią chaoso ir naikinimo (Zamorak) arba tvarkos ir išminties (Saradomin). Guthix pageidauja, jog žemės turėtų būti pasiskirstytos bei kiti dievai galėtų laisvai keliauti, bet Saradomin griežtai nesutinka, nes jis nenori, kad Zamorak laisvai keliautų. Nors Guthix aiškina, kad neturi religinio simbolio, šiuolaikiniai garbintojai naudoja Tear of Guthix (Guthix Ašarą) kaip jo simbolį. 25-ąjame Dievų Laiškų klausime Guthix pamini, kad jis turi senovinį simbolį, kuris dar neatrastas: „Tai ne vien tik anapus galimybių karalysčių, kad vieną dieną mano senovinis simbolis gali būti atrastas, bet aš neturiu jokio noro, kad taip būtų.“ Guthix‘o pasekėjai Grupės ir rasės *Druids (Druidai) - Pusiausvyros dievo pasekėjai, randami Taverley ir Fist of Guthix (Guthix Kumščio) activity (veikloje). *Seers (Pranašai) - žmonių grupė, dažnai laikoma aiškiaregiais. *Void Knights (Tuštumos Riteriai) - Gielinor‘o saugotojai, randami Void Knight Outpost (Tuštumos Riterių Stebėjimo poste). *Fremennik - barbarų Fremennik provincijos ir aplinkinių vietovių bei salų gyventojai. *Gnomai - mažų humanoidų rasė, gyvenanti Tree Gnome Stronghold (Medžių Gnomų Tvirtovėje) ir Tree Gnome Village (Medžių Gnomų Kaime). *Dwarves (Nykštukai) - kita mažų humanoidų rasė. Puikūs kasėjai. *Light creature - Myriad rasės likučiai. *Imcando dwarfs (Imcando nykštukai) - išskirtinė nykštukų rasė. Vieninteliai žinomi išlikę gyvi yra Ramarno ir Thurgo. *Crux Eqal - pogrindinė druidų grupė, kovojanti prieš pavojų keliančius Mahjarrat. *Galbūt fairies (fėjos) - maži skraidantys humanoidai. *Giant ents (Milžiniški entai) bei galbūt normalūs entai. Žymūs asmenys *Filliman Tarlock - Morytania Gamtos dvasia. *Gypsy Aris (Čigonė Aris) - sena čigonė, gyvenanti Varrock‘e. *Homunculus - kūrinys, sukurtas po siaubingai nepasisekusios alchemijos. *Queen of Snow (Sniego karalienė) - NPC iš 2007-ųjų, 2008-ųjų, 2009-ųjų Kalėdų bei 2011-ųjų Velykų events (įvykių). Guthix ją sukūrė. *Juna - gyvatė bei Guardian of Guthix (Guthix Saugotoja). Saugo Tears of Guthix (Guthix‘o Ašaras) Lumbridge Swamp Caves (Lumbridge Pelkės Urvuose). *Fiara - Guthix Saugotoja, prižiūrinti Guthix Kumščio veiklą. *Balance Elemental - Guthix Saugotojas, paskirtas Guthix‘o saugoti Stone of Jas (Jas Akmenį). *Valluta - Guthix Saugotoja. Ji buvo paskirta Guthix‘o saugoti šydą tarp pasaulių ir apginti Gielinor nuo ne šio pasaulio grėsmių, ypač nuo The Void (Tuštumos). *Thaerisk Cemphier - Crux Eqal lyderis. *Kara-Meir - žmonių nuotykių ieškotoja bei buvusio White knight (Baltojo riterio) dukra. *Spider Queen (Vorų karalienė) - NPC iš 2009-ųjų Halloween event (Helovyno įvykio). Ji sako, kad Grim Reaper (Giltinės) bandymai nuvalyti voratinklius per Helovyną prieštarauja Guthix įstatymams. *Hazelmere - legendinis gnomas, kuris buvo svarbus politinis bei karinis veikėjas ankstyvojoje Tree Gnome Stronghold (Medžių Gnomų Tvirtovėje). *Sanfew - Taverley druidų lyderis. *Jack - Wizard's Guild (Burtininkų Gildijos) įkūrėjas. Sutinkamas Meeting History (Susitinkant Istoriją). *Sarah - Herblore (Vaistažolininkystės) įgūdžio pradininkė. Sutinkama ‚Susitinkant Istoriją‘ quest‘e. *Brian Twitcher (Brian ‚Paukštininkas‘) - druidas, susirūpinęs dėl Phoenix (Fenikso). *Phoenix (Feniksas) - ugninis paukštis. *Kaqemeex - CARE prižiūrėtojas bei Herblore cape (Vaistažolininkystės apsiausto) pardavėjas. *Grim Reaper (Giltinė) - nemirtingasis Gielinor‘o sielų ’šienautojas‘. Jo rūbai, dalgis, kaulai ir voratinkliuotas namas yra nurodyti jam kaip privalomi pagal Edicts of Guthix (Guthix Įsakymus). *Ivy Sophista - druidė iš While Guthix Sleeps (Kol Guthix Miega), supažindinanti žaidėją su Crux Eqal. *Pikkupstix - druidas, parduodantis Summoning cape (Iškvietimo apsiaustą). *Thok - Dungeoneering (Požemių tyrinėjimo) meistras; M. ir Thok laiškai rodo, kad jis yra Guthixian. *Cook (Virėjas) - Duke Horacio (Kunigaikščio Horacio) virėjas Lumbridge Castle (Lumbridge Pilyje). *Brassica Prime - kopūstų dievas. Gyvūnai, susiję su Guthix *Sheep (Avis) (Guthix‘o pirmasis kūrinys). *Cat (Katė) (Guthix‘o antrasis kūrinys). *Guthix raptor (Guthix‘o vanagas). *Wolves (Vilkai) (išskyrus Dire Wolves (Šiurpiuosius vilkus), kurie yra susiję su Seren). *Snakes (Gyvatės). *Moss giants (Samanų milžinai) (pagal „Armies of Gielinor“, kuriame Samanų milžinai gali būti iškviesti Guthix portalu). *Bears (Meškos). Susiję daiktai Guthix‘o Prayer (Maldos) daiktai *Book of balance (Pusiausvyros knyga) *Vestment robe top (Bažnytinio drabužio viršus) *Vestment robe legs (Bažnytinio drabužio apačia) *Vestment cloak (Bažnytinis apsiaustas) *Guthix crozier *Guthix mitre (Guthix mitra) *Guthix stole (Guthix stula) *Druid robes (Druido rūbai) *Guthix halo (Guthix aureolė) *Third-Age druidic equipment (Trečiojo amžiaus druido apranga) Guthix‘o Magic (Magijos) daiktai *Guthix staff (Guthix lazda) *Guthix cape (Guthix apsiaustas) *Druidic mage robes (Druidiški mago rūbai) *Void Knight equipment (Tuštumos Riterio apranga) *Void Knight mace (Tuštumos Riterio vėzdas) Guthix‘ai daiktai kovai iš arti (Melee) *Guthix mjolnir *Silver sickle (b) (Sidabrinis pjautuvas (palaimintas)) *Guthix full helm *Guthix platebody *Guthix plateskirt *Guthix platelegs *Guthix kiteshield *Ivandis flail (Ivandis spragilas) (Iš dalies Guthix‘o, iš dalies ir Saradomin‘o daiktas) *Void Knight mace (Tuštumos Riterio vėzdas) *Silverlight/Darklight *Korasi's sword (Korasi kardas) Guthix Ranging (Šaudymo) daiktai *Guthix coif (Guthix kepuraitė) *Guthix body (Guthix liemenė) *Guthix chaps (Guthix ledžingai) *Guthix vambraces (Guthix antdilbiai) *Guthix arrow (Guthix strėlė) *Guthix bow (Guthix lankas) Fist of Guthix (Guthix Kumščio) daiktai Atkreipkite dėmesį, kad visi daiktai iš Guthix Kumščio veiklos yra susiję su Guthix, įskaitant: *Combat robes (Koviniai rūbai) *Adamant berserker shield *Adamant spikeshield *Rune berserker shield *Rune spikeshield *Gauntlets (Riterio pirštinės) *Skilling gloves (Įgūdžių pirštinės) Įvairūs Guthix daiktai *Guthix rest tea (Guthix raminančioji arbata) *Guthix's gift (Guthix‘o dovana) (Juju potion (Juju gėralas)) Guthix‘o santykiai su kitais dievais Apskritai dievų santykiai vienas su kitu gali būti prieštaraujantys. Jie gali kariauti God Wars (Dievų Karuose) vienas prieš kitą net ir tada, kai yra artimi sąjungininkai (pvz.: Armadyl bei Saradomin). *Bandos vadina Guthix‘ą ”blogu“, tačiau, kaip ir visų kitų dievų, ”gėrio“ ir ”blogio“ subjektyvus suvokimas slypi jų srityse. Bandos greičiausiai laiko Guthix‘ą blogu dėl to, kad šis sukliudė jam kariauti Gielinor‘e su Edicts of Guthix (Guthix Įsakymais) - ištremiančiais daug dievų. *Saradomin sako, jog Guthix kvailys, nes jis leidžia Zamorak‘ui išlaikyti savo įtaką Gielinor gyventojams. Saradomin argumentuoja, kad tai yra kvaila, nes Zamorak ne tik sukurs chaosą, bet ir imbalansą, kuris pakenks pačio Guthix tikslams. *Zamorak savo ruožtu mano, jog Guthix ir Saradomin yra bailiai, nemėgstantys mūšių bei taip pat nuobodūs. Be to, jis tikina, kad Guthix (ir jo Herblore (Vaistažolininkystė)) yra apgailėtini. Ir galiausiai, Zamorak galvoja, jog Guthix keistas, nes jis gali įgauti betkokią formą, kokia jam patinka ir (tikriausiai) nepasirenka labiausiai patrauklaus pavidalo, kitokio nei daugiaspalvis drugelis ar uola. *Apie jo santykius su Zaros galima netiesiogiai ’sužinoti‘ iš dialogo su Juna (po The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventyklos)), kuriame ji sako, kad Zaros sugrįžimas gali pagelbėti Pusiausvyrai. Nors Guthix pats sakė nežinąs apie Zaros egzistavimą, tad minėtieji santykiai gali tiesiog būti Junos aiškinimas apie Guthix valią. *Atrodo, kad Desert Pantheon, arba kitaip Menaphite Pantheon, yra nepaveikti Guthix Įsakymų. Jie galbūt nekelia grėsmės Pusiausvyrai, nes kiekvieno iš jų galia turi nedidelį poveikį Gielinor‘o laiko rodyklei. Kita *Lavos ežeras šalia Mage Arena (Mago Arenos) yra panašus į Guthix simbolį. thumb|Lava, susiformavusi kaip Guthix simbolis, šalia Mago Arenos *Kolonos, esančios Guthix Kumščio veiklos urvo viduje, yra išgraviruotos Saradomin simboliais. Tai buvo padaryta Saradomin Riterių, kurie mėgino padaryti vietovę, anksčiau Zamorakians prisiklaususią, šventykla. *Nors ir Guthix yra shapeshifter (išvaizdos pakeitėjas), jis yra vienintelis iš trijų dievų, neatnaujinęs God Letters (Dievų Laiškuose) savo fotografijos. *Jei mėginsite Castle Wars (Pilies Karuose) prisijungti prie komandos su daugiau žaidėjų, pasirodys pranešimas: „Saradomin‘o/Zamorak‘o komanda jau yra pakankamai stipri! Guthix reikalauja jėgų pusiausvyros - vietoj to prisijunkite prie Zamorak‘o/Saradomin‘o komandos!“ *Remiantis žiniomis iš Meeting History (Susitinkant Istoriją), Guthix galbūt buvo pirmasis nevyresnysis dievas, atvykęs į Gielinor. *Guthix simbolis primena limpwurt root (limpwurt šaknį) arba ašarą - Tear of Guthix (Guthix Ašarą). *Kaip matoma treileryje, Phoenix (Fenikso) atgimimo vietoje yra Guthix altorius. *Nepaisant to, kad Guthix dažnai vadinamas kaip „jis“, kitaip tariant - vyras, jis ištikro yra belytis. Žinoma, šitaip jis išlaiko savo tapatybėje pusiausvyrą. *Atrodo, kad Guthix, remiantis Dievų Laiškais, žino apie Žemę. Jis taip pat žino Saulę. *Nepaisant to, kad Guthix pagal balsavimą yra populiariausias dievas tarp žaidėjų, daug jo apdarų dalių kainuoja mažiau nei kitų dievų. Taip greičiausiai yra dėl kitų dievų šarvuotės/daiktų agresyvumą sumenkinančio efekto God Wars Dungeon (Dievų Karų Požemyje), todėl jie turi didesnę paklausą, tuo pačiu ir didesnę kainą. *Guthix‘o statulos Mago Arenoje examine (ištyrinėjimo) tekstas yra: „I wonder, how accurate a representation it is?“ („Įdomu, kaip tiksliai čia atvaizduojama?“). *Guthix yra atsakingas už Silverlight palaiminimą, nes jis nori užkirsti kelią Delrith‘ui sunaikinti bent dalį pasaulio. *Kaip pamatoma „Armies of Gielinor“ žaidime, Guthix yra nepaprastai galingas, sugebėjęs įveikti visus dievus Dievų Karų pabaigoje, tokius kaip Zamorak ir Saradomin, ir sukurti daug rasių, tokių kaip avys ir katės. *Apie Guthix‘o lytį buvo paklausta Dievų Laiškuose, o jis atsakė: „Aš esu Guthix. Aš esu nė vienas bei esu abu. Tu negali apibrėžti dievo, kaip kad galėtumei apibrėžti mirtingąjį.“ *Gielinor‘e turėjo būti gyvybė prieš Guthix‘o atvykimą ir pasaulio suformavimą į tokį, koks jis yra dabar, nes „visos gyvybės išnykimas šioje karalystėje“ būtų privertęs jį „palikti šią karalystę ir ieškoti kitos“. Kadangi yra plačiai priimtina, jog Stone of Jas (Jas Akmuo) jau buvo rastas Gielinor‘e, o Dragonkin buvo šio Akmens sergėtojai, galima manyti, kad Dragonkin yra pirmoji rasė, gyvenanti Gielinor‘e. *Nors Guthix teigia, kad jis neturi simbolio (išskyrus senovinį, kuris neatrastas), Meeting History (Susitinkant Istoriją) epizode jis aiškiai turi Guthix Ašarą ant nugaros. Tai yra įdomu, nes šis simbolis jam buvo duotas po God Wars (Dievų Karų), o quest‘as vyksta daugiausiai First Age (Pirmąjame amžiuje). en:Guthix de:Guthix nl:Guthix fi:Guthix Kategorija:dievai